1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cushion structure and an electronic device applying the cushion structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Benefiting from the advancement in semiconductor devices and display technology, electronic devices are unceasingly developing in compliance with the requirement for compactness, multiple functions, and portability. Common portable electronic devices include personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, notebook computers, and so forth. In order to comply with the requirement for compactness, the portable electronic devices often have a foldable design, and thus the dimensions of the portable electronic devices can be reduced.
For instance, an exemplary normal notebook computer is composed of a body and a display screen, and the body and the display screen are pivoted to each other. The user of the notebook computer may shut the lid to close the host and the display screen by means of the relative rotation of the body and the display screen. When the user intends to use the notebook computer, the display screen is unfolded for further operation.
However, subject to the manufacturing process, the body often encounters the problem of manufacturing tolerance. Besides, the notebook computer is frequently placed on a work plane by means of cushions at the bottom of the body. On account of the aforesaid manufacturing tolerance, the cushions cannot be in perfect contact with the work plane when the notebook computer is placed on the work plane by means of the cushions. That is, there may exist a height difference between the work plane and at least one of the cushions, and the notebook computer in use is likely to sway or tilt due to the lack of sufficient support.